


Healer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana heals her warrior-sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspired by a fic where Diana rescued Dinah in Longbow Hunters.

The marks vanished in a ray of purple light.

Their meaning did not.

So Diana worked over each one, having memorized them. Her mouth and fingers traced each mark left by the cold metal. Dinah shivered, cried true tears of memory and pain, but she trusted in her savior.

Diana wouldn't give up, wouldn't let Patriarch's World break this sister, this woman of courage and passion. She made every mark hers, and claimed Dinah's final marks, the shame of violation, with a tender, gentle passion that left Dinah lost in bliss.

Diana was a warrior, but now she gave healing.


	2. Wish Upon a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie is scared for his pretty bird

Green Arrow had to endure the police, his mind more on the outcome of his lover's life than the questions they had. He was thankful when both Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter arrived, issuing a statement that their ally Black Canary had been working on the case, and that she and Wonder Woman had resolved it. The League was sincerely disappointed that so much blood had been shed, and thanked Green Arrow for his quick intervention in the case. 

{"Diana reports she is safely out of danger,"} J'onn whispered in Ollie's mind.

{"When will she come home?"} Ollie asked, breathing a small sigh of relief. There was a long pause, before J'onn answered. 

{"Diana says she will bring the nestling home when she can fly again…"}

Ollie felt his heart hammer…a cold dread in his soul that this had broken his Pretty Bird. Never in all his life did he have reason to wish more that he had been stronger.


	3. Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah returns

Diana had been unsure of just how to tell if Dinah had healed fully. There were wounds, and then there were abscesses. The Amazon did not want to thrust Dinah back into Man's World and find that there was a hidden void still within her lover, and yet…

So she gave her three months. Very firmly, she made Dinah go back to her own life, to see if Man's World and she could coexist without the terrors and weakness.

Now, watching the raven-haired, tiny woman walk back to her, confidence etched in every line of her, Diana knew she had been correct to make the test. Dinah knew for a fact she was whole again.

Diana thought of Ollie, thought of what she might have lost…and felt a wave of sadness. She rose from her seat on the bench to greet Dinah, thinking to hug her and wish her well.

She was caught off guard by the fierce kiss, the press of their bodies as Dinah, in no uncertain terms, showed she was more than confident enough to be with Diana as more than a patient in need.

There would be no talk of Oliver Queen, no talk of life in Seattle, as Diana swept her lover away, to enjoy the promise of that kiss.


End file.
